Wonderful Tonight
by whowhatsitwhich
Summary: It felt so right, like they'd somehow found their way into Eden and she didn't want to do or say anything that would ruin it. It was fragile, ephemeral, tangible. A breath could shatter it. So she closed her eyes, gave herself up to the moment, the feel of him against her and the sweltering warmth of a hot Georgia night. Written for USS Caryl's VDay fanfic challenge on Tumblr


_"But he who dares not grasp the thorn should never crave the rose." ― Anne Brontë_

She had very few good memories of being married. The notable exceptions were mostly centered on Sophia. Good ones of Ed were thin on the ground. She could count them on one hand and still have fingers left. Their first date, a weekend trip out to Tybee with friends, the first dance at their wedding. It wasn't dancing with him that made that memory stand out. It was that song in that place, getting caught up in the words and feelings while hoping and praying that one day someone would feel that way about her. Ed never had, not even then, not in that moment.

The night was star-spangled black velvet. Katydids chirped in the tall grass while fireflies danced hither and yon, little flecks of green and gold in the darkness. Carol stood in the clearing, her face lifted to the sky as she swayed back and forth. Music was a rarity now except for those times Beth could be persuaded to sing. Something about the quiet broken only by the whisper of the wind through the pines took her back to that memory of fairy lights, lilacs, and an acoustic guitar.

She closed her eyes, moving to the slow sweet tune only she could hear. Her arms lifted as she twirled across the leaf strewn grass, dipping and weaving as graceful as a doe. She let it all go as she gave herself up to the memory. There was no fear, no sadness, no wondering what trials tomorrow would bring. There was just right here, right now. Nothing else mattered.

Cool fingers grazed the thin strip of flesh exposed at her waist as she turned, others catching her outstretched hand in a feather light grasp. Her eyes opened and then rounded as she stared up the one who held her. In the dim light of the waning moon, he wasn't much more than a shadow. Here, the glimmer of an eye. There, the taut line of shoulder. "Daryl, what..." she bit off the rest of her question when he shook his head and stepped closer.

His fingers splayed along the curve of her waist before settling on her hip. His other hand enfolded hers and rested the joined pair against the soft flannel of his shirt. She opened her mouth only to close it again when she took in the way his heart was pounding. It felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest, an unsteady thump-thud that kept perfect time with the wild bird antics of her own.

She didn't know who started it, what wild glorious impulse brought this on. She didn't care. All she knew is that he was holding her, her head tucked into the crook of his shoulder, his breath warm on the side of her face. She was mortified when she realized she was humming the half forgotten tune softly. It didn't matter when he drew her even closer, unconsciously echoing the slow cadence of the song.

It felt so right, like they'd somehow found their way into Eden and she didn't want to do or say anything that would ruin it. It was fragile, ephemeral, tangible. A breath could shatter it. So she closed her eyes, gave herself up to the moment, the feel of him against her and the sweltering warmth of a hot Georgia night.

Gradually, their steps slowed and stilled as the dance played itself out. She lifted her head and let a soft smile give her thanks, not wanting something as harsh as words to intrude. She glimpsed his lips quirking up as he untangled their limbs and eased back a few steps. He gave her a funny little nod as he ducked his head and ambled off into the night. She watched until she could no longer see him before looking up at the sky once more, her arms wrapped around her middle more to still her shaking hands than for any warmth the gesture provided. It was unthinkable, unfathomable that any of this could be real.

She let her fingers trace line of her cheek, lingering on the spot where his lips brushed her skin every so slightly. Letting out a shaky breath, she pressed her cheek into her palm, pretending that it was his before letting her arm fall to her side. She looked to the treeline where he'd no doubt relieved Glenn at watch by now. Her voice shook ever so slightly as she breathed the words into the still night air..."And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize..." She cut off before the admission fell from her lips, her guilty little secret that she couldn't bring herself to say aloud just yet.

_and it stops right here...for now._

_Inspiration..."Wonderful Tonight by Eric Clapton"  
>~I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes.<br>And the wonder of it all is that you just don't realize  
>How much I love you. <em>

Thank you for reading...  
>Happy Valentine's Day<p> 


End file.
